Coqueteo
by LifeImitatesArt2197
Summary: Otro día más de escuela y arduo entrenamiento. Suga disfruta de la rutina diaria con su escandaloso equipo...aunque una que otra cosa puede variar según el día. ¿o no, Daichi? Advertencia: yaoi.


Otro día, otra moneda. Después de un largo día de escuela y entrenamiento había llegado por fin el momento de regresar a casa. Escuchaba el común escándalo de los de segundo y primero, como siempre un par en específico peleando. Hinata estaba haciendo una imitación de la cuál Kirishima y Tanaka hacían burla, mientras que Kageyama estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por aguantar su enojo y no practicar sus tiros con la cabeza del pelinaranja.

Suspiro, estos chicos no tenían remedio, sonrió hacia ellos. —¡Chicos! — a pesar de lo suave de su voz trato de llamar la atención de todos, —No deben pelear, Daichi se enfada-… Y como si lo hubiera invocado la voz del capital de Karasuno acabo de inmediato con los fieros gritos de Kageyama y la broma de Hinata. Tenía una sonrisa que prometía dolor y castigo, —¿Debería dejarlos sin practica mañana?¿O quizás treinta vueltas en la cancha antes de ir a casa? — la reacción de ambos complació a Daichi, mientras los demás avanzaban a la tienda del entrenador, Kageyama y Hinata daban las respectivas disculpas y soportaban en sermón del buen comportamiento en público de Daichi. Se quedó unos segundos parado, esperándolos. Era gracioso ver a Kageyama perturbado, a Hinata afligido rogando y un Daichi que al final los perdono dejando una advertencia, rio suavemente. Su querido Daichi, no lo demostraba seguido pero estaba muy orgulloso de su equipo por muy latosos que fueran y él amaba descubrirlo sonreír con cariño justo después de disciplinar algunos miembros, sumergido en sus pensamientos nunca sintió al otro aproximarse.

—¿Koshi? —la grave voz de Daichi lo despertó, trago duro y sintió su cara arder, era bajo llamarlo por su nombre, de la nada tenía al moreno sonriendo y una ceja alzada demasiado cerca de él. ¿Qué día era? Oh. Claro, claro.

—Da-da-daichi…estas demasiado cerca…—tanto como para poner una mano en el pecho del otro para apartarlo un poco, sin éxito alguno, escuchar su primer nombre de la voz de su mejor amigo era tan… provocador, miro un poco hacia atrás, todos los demás estaban dentro de la tienda. Escuchaba al hombre darles la lista de alimentos y como Tanaka le insistía por alguna chuchería, gracias al cielo nadie los veía. Se haría la victima hasta saber qué tanto lo quería.

—¿Suga? —, otra vez su voz grave demasiado cerca, sintió una mano subir por su pierna, llegando hacia su trasero y sintió un jalón que nunca hubiera esperado. Pego un gritillo bajo, estaba desprevenido y de un empujón estaba siendo asfixiado en un abrazo por el pelinegro. Trato de separarse pero dos brazos que conocía tan bien lo sostenían de la cintura, Suga intentaba alejarse pero realmente… realmente… —Koshi…—otra vez el mismo sucio truco, funcionaba tan bien que ya tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto. Sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba el cabello corto tras su cuello, miro las facciones de su rostro, tan definidas y masculinas. Siempre lo había visto más atractivo que los demás y siempre deseaba estar más cerca de él que cualquier persona. Sonrió travieso, apoyándose en su musculatura, introdujo su pierna entra las del pelinegro, levantando su cadera para frotarse suciamente contra Daichi. Tenia un plan, pero como otras veces tener el olor de Daichi tan cerca le había jugado en su contra. El moreno estaba sonrojado y tenía un sonrisa nerviosa, si bien Daichi había comenzado el coqueteo, Suga solo necesitaba acariciarle la mejilla para tenerlo de rodillas.

—Su-suga…— la sonrisa del peliplateado creció, se la iba a devolver. Las caderas se movieron más rápido y sus manos bajaron al abdomen de su querido amigo, dulces gemidos llegaban a sus oídos y ahora la había armado: tenía encima a Suga. Miro hacia tras de él, vigilando la salida de los muchachos. De la nada perdió su objetivo al tener a su vice-capitan queriendo devorarle la boca. Abrió su boca y movió su cabeza para hablar pero Suga simplemente gimió demostrando su descontento ante cualquier intento de apartarlo, volvió a anclarse al cuello de Daichi, tal como se esperaba de un armador sus manos tenían más fuerza de la esperada, obligando a Daichi a sostenerlo mientras el volvió a besarlo. —Su…— tal como esperaba de Suga, no tardó en ser un beso de lengua, poco estaba acostumbrado al contacto tan profundo, no eran tan experimentado y no le había importado hasta… claro, hasta Suga. Mientras este último estaba tan ido y feliz en su pequeño mundo, Daichi trataba de seguirle el paso, instintivamente sus manos bajaron para tomar su trasero, apretarlo con fuerza. Suga por fin lo dejo libre, con un simple 'pop' dejo libre el labio inferior de Daichi, gimió un poco al sentir el toqueteo pero no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—¡Daichiii! — Su tono era divertido y a la vez sorprendido, el más alto aún más sorprendido que Suga retiro sus manos, —Yo…yo..¡lo siento! ¡No quería…! —, más rojo que un tomate mejor calló. Suga no podía dejar de mirarlo pícaramente. Daichi era tan penoso pero cuando se dejaba llevar podía ser tan atrevido, Suga empezó a repartir besos en el cuello del otro, Daichi se dejó hacer aun apenado, sus manos levantadas a cierta distancia de Suga, de alguna forma picaban por tocar a su querido armador.

—¿Quieres…?—su voz sonaba tan necesitada.

—¿Ahorita? — trato de no sonar tan ronco.

—Mhmm… dame. — sus dedos acariciaron el bulto en el pantalón del otro.

—Su-suga, yo…— como deseaba tenerlo ya en su cama.

—¿Tu casa o la mía? —su voz estaba llena de deseo, quién sabe si podrían lograr llegar.

Daichi trago duro, sus manos inquietas bajaron y volvieron a tomar su trasero por sorpresa obligándolo a cortar el espacio entre ellos, le beso para callar cualquier gritillo de sorpresa, apasionado como ningún beso anterior. Suga muy feliz correspondió el beso segundos después, disfrutando de las atenciones de Daichi, largos segundos pasaron cuando por fin se separaron dejando un hilillo de saliva entre sus bocas, Suga jadeo,— La tuya, entonces.

Simplemente asintió y se separó. La puerta de la tienda se abrió, gritos, risas y uno que otro comentario llenó el espacio. Suga contó hasta diez para disminuir su sonrojo y apaciguar su libido, aún tenía ese último beso en la mente. Avanzó hacia Asahi y Nishinoya preguntando qué les había dicho el entrenador, como si nada hubiera pasado hace segundos.

Daichi no podía deshacerse de su sonrojo ni su erección, así que simplemente se quedó atrás de todo el grupo, apenado, movió sus manos calientes por estar manoseando su… ngh, no debía pensar en ello. Trato de pensar en las estrategias para el siguiente partido, sintió a alguien observarlo, Suga, que fingía escuchar a Asahi, le mandaba otra mirada libidinosa por el rabillo, sonreía tan inocente para los demás, pero Daichi sabía lo que pasaba en su mente, Suga le dio una última mirada de arriba hacia abajo solo para luego relamerse y volver hacia delante. Sintió menos espacio en sus pantalones.

Rayos. Quizás podrían hacer una parada en el parque antes de llegar a casa.


End file.
